Muozinel Invasion of Brune
|strength1= 16,000 *2,000 (Silver Meteor Army) *4,000 (Olmutz Army) *2,000 (Refugee on Ormea) *8,000 (Reinforcement from Territoire) ---------- 7,000 (Thenardier Army) |strength2= 50,000 *20,000 Advance Unit *30,000 Main Force |casualty1 = 1,400 *497 deaths on Liberation of Agnes *903 deaths on Battle of Ormea |casualty2 = 16,000 *10,000 Advance Army *6,000 Main Force |aftermath= Muozinel Army Retreats Silver Meteor Army cheered as heroic army |concurrentevent= Battle of Boroszlo }} Muozinel Invasion of Brune is the fifth war in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series, where the Muozinel Army launches a massive invasion on Brune with an army of 50,000 troops. After the Dark Knight Roland's "execution" by Duke Ganelon for failing to restrain the Earl Tigrevurmud Vorn and the Silver Meteor Army supporting him. One one side Duke Thenardier's Army tries to repel the Muozinel army in the seas to the south, but it is the Silver Meteor Army who fights them on land (Agnes) that garners the attention of everyone. Bravely fighting against the Muozinel Army despite being outnumbered in troops' strength and even resources. With unexpected support coming from Vanadis Ludmila Lourie and her Olmutz Army, Agnes prisoners and later from the Brune's Knights Order, Muozinel's invasion is foiled and they retreat back. Background Roland's unjust and cruel death not only saddened anyone know knew him, it also put Brune even more dangerous and vulnerable position when Muozinel Army began its massive invasion towards Brune via it's southern province, Agnes. With 20,000 strong army for its invasion by destroying homes and properties, Agnes was fallen and abandoned when its people became Muozinel's Army prisoners. Whilst Ganelon Army went for Brune's west to enforce their defense against their western enemies, Thenardier divided his army in two to defend Brune: He lead his 7000 soldiers against the southern invaders by leading them to the port Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 1while Stead led 13,000 army to keep defend Nice and keep Ganelon's action at check. Meanwhile, Tigre had to lead the Silver Meteor Army without Elen, who went away to rescue her friend from another enemy attack. Even worst, due to his position as Brune's "traitor", they had to act on their own without assistance from either Brune or Zhcted. During the Silver Meteor Army's departure to repel their massive enemy in Agnes, Mashas and Hughes had to return for Territoire to fortify Brune's defense while requested several Brune's mightiest knights for their aid.Anime Episode 8Anime Episode 9 Chronology Liberation of Agnes With only initial military strength of 1,700 Soldiers, Tigre marched his troops. Before he could launched his attack, Tigre an Rurick began to scout around Agnes to see Muozinel's Army movements. Originally planning to liberate all salves Muozinel Army taken as hostages, Tigre refrained himself since his enemy troop's guard was too stiff, and should they made a wrong move it would also jeopardizing the slaves lives After the reconnaissance he decided to make a sneak attack by utilizing the sun angle as mass army even he lead few soldiers in the first battle (Around 300 Soldiers) without any components from Zhcted in order not to being compromised their true army. Tigre got Kashim's attention after repeatable ambush which reduced the army gradually from 20.000 to 18.000. This led Kashim resort to lure Tigre by executing some of his prisoners while taunting the Silver Meteor Army's "cowardice". In the last encounter between both armies, Kashim deployed 3.000 Advance Army ahead of him while Tigre only deployed 600 Brune's Army in advance and challenged Muozinel's Army head-on. Kashim know they won't take his army head-on due to lack in numbers however when the archers are ready to attack Tigre's Army, Rurick appears with bringing 900 Zhcted Army and demoralized the 3,000 Advance Army, showing the true color of Silver Meteor Army. Kashim still believed in his army will keep holding on while seeing Tigre was making a shot towards him for over 300 Alsins range. Believe it was a bluff, Kashim ignored it but he was staggeringly sniped from Tigre and scored in a head-shot. With Kashim's demise under Rurick's announcement, Muozinel Army's Advance Unit was entirely demoralized and almost half of its soldiers were obliterated. Rurick handled the pursuit which the death toll of Muozinel Army increases from 3,000 to 8,000 and the total casualties is 10,000 has been decimated and the surviving 10,000 rejoined the main force. After freeing the slaves, they are surprised to learned from the salves that the Muozinel's main force was 30,000 and Kashim's Army they encountered were merely an advance Army, making in total 40.000 soldiers. Hearing this the Silver Meteor Army had to withdraw the battle lines while accompanying the slaves for Territoire. Still, exhaustion of the Silver Meteor Army was overwhelming and 3,000 to 4,000 Muozinel's Cavalry began to pursuit them and Tigre bringing few of Zhcted soldiers with him as the attempt to delay their progress. despite their effort, the Muozinel Army's marching speed is not slowing down until both of the armies saw another Army with 4,000 Cavalry. Tigre recognized the flag and it turns out to be Ludmila Lourie and the Olmutz Army have came and help him. Battle of Ormea In the Silver Meteor Army Camp, Tigre had to confront Mila in order to negotiate with her in order to help him. With his sincerity once again moved the Frozen Wave Vanadis, the alliance between the Silver Meteor Army and Olmutz Army was forged. As an exchange for the alliance, Tigre would display the power of The Black Bow while Mila taking care of the wages and war expenses. As initial intelligence after Tigre defeat Kashim's Army on Liberation of Agnes from Advance Army, Kureys splits his 40,000 troops into seven division and advancing through Agnes highway road while keeping their range to prevent ambushes from decimating his troops. Upon learning a news regarding the Silver Meteor Army's camp's location at the hill via his messenger, Kureys decided to split his army in two large groups: one large group consists from first to fourth division are besieging the hill and the other large group consisting of five to seventh division would chase after the "refugees" (which was led by Rurick). The ambush was initially dropped Muozinel Army's morale due to Mila's capability in controlling weather; additionally, Muozinel Army's fifth division was wiped out after Rurick takes arms with 2,000 soldiers who were disguised as refugees while the actual refugees takes part in the battle by keep holding position at the left hill, which already fortified to small stronghold to keep first to fourth division seizing the hill. However, when Mila and Tigre's main force breakthrough 6th division and pursuing 7th division, Kashim ordered 4th Division to arrive at 7th division as reinforcements however 6th division turns and pursuing Silver Meteor and Olmutz Army. Tigre quickly formed flying column of 1,000 soldiers to intercept 6th division. However, Silver Meteor Army suffered heavy fatigue since they fought against their enemies in three days constantly before Ludmila and Olmutz Army arrival. making them vulnerable from Muozinel Army's ambush and eventually surrounded by the 6th and 7th division. Miraculously,the Silver Meteor Army's momentum quickly shift for the better when reinforcements with a total of 8,000 troops from three Knight Squadrons and Territoire Army came to aid Tigre in Ormea Hills. Seeing this much reinforcements prompting Kureys viewed Tigre and the Ice Vanadis's charisma were not a pushover, forcing the Muozinel General to command a full withdraw from Ormea temporarily while waiting for Intelligence from Navy Units that attacks Brune's Southern Port to determine his next move. Aftermath After learning the unexpected reinforcements and the Silver Meteor Army's total base soldiers increases to 13,500, as well Thenardier Army's decisive victory over his Navy Units from southern Brune, Kureys decided withdraw entire army from Agnes. As his compliment to his worthy rival, Kureys even bestowed Tigre the tittle title Star Shooter before he withdrew his army from Agnes. Regardless, Muozinel Army would insist on invading Brune anyway as they will prepare approximately 150,000 strong army for another invasion attempt.Light Novel Volume 13-14 As the result of this victory, Silver Meteor Army's base strength increased into 20,000 with Ludmila, Auguste, Emir and Shale as Tigre's additional support, strong enough to face Thenardier or Ganelon's army, making him as the third force in the Civil War after the two Dukes. Additionally, with the lost princess Regin at their side, and Ludmila remained as Tigre's primary support in defeating Thenardier, the Silver Meteor Army's chances to end the civil war are high. Trivia *Even they shared their patriotism for Brune and repelling the same enemy, Thenardier and Tigre did not worked together in battle due to the fact that Tigre killed Zion in Molsheim, which driven Thenardier's vengeance upon Tigre. *Although Thenardier plan was to initially lure 20.000 Muozinel troops deep into his territory and make a strike on them once lured enough, he was actually a step behind from Tigre whom decides to intercept 20.000 Muozinel troops at Agnes, making Thenardier are not participated in every battle with Muozinel except the Navy battle which never being shown in battle. *In anime, Silver Meteor Army uses their official war banner for the first time in the Liberation of Agnes. The Silver Meteor Army banner was designed much like when Tigre used the- power of Black Bow with the help of Arifar. * The refugees only takes part in the battle at Ormea as Tigre instructed to keep many Muozinel Soldiers keep besieging them at the left hill and preventing Tigre and Mila's main force from being overwhelmed by the entire Muozinel Army. * Tigre's resolve to protect the people and the word of Roland triggers Brune's Knights to join Tigre on the Battle of Ormea. They are part of Tigre's sympathetically soldiers who willing to support Tigre that he wish to make Brune back to peace by defeating Thenardier and Ganelon. Hughes then mentioned it as a Resolve of the living and the word of the dead. Reference Navigation Category:War Category:Event